MegaMan Battle Network Dreams Come True
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: It's Yuchirio's birthday and as usual he's late in from work. After suspecting kidnap an all out search is launched. When the investigations lead to an Hikari family secret can they keep it from the hands of Nebula and rescue their father?
1. Calendar Days

MegaMan Battle Network – Dreams Come True

Chapter 1 – Calendar Days

"One, two, three, four, five, six," Sarah counted the days on the calendar in her room until her finger rested on a large red circle surrounding a day in just over a weeks time, "Only eight days to go!"

She virtually bounced around the room in anticipation of the day. She had a lot to do before then but with Lan's help it shouldn't take even that to do it. Thinking of Lan she rushed into his room.

"Wake up!" she yelled jumping on his bed.

"I'm up!" jumped Lan looking at his clock, "I'm late again, why didn't you wake me MegaMan?"

He rushed around getting ready and was about to leave the house when his mum shouted him back.

"Why are you up so early Lan?" she asked.

"I'm late for school!" yelled Lan making a break for the door.

"But it's the school holidays," replied Hakura confused.

Lan's hand froze inches from the handle before he finally made out the sound of laughter coming from his PET at his waist. Dejectedly he walked up to his room where he found Sarah giggling at the end of his bed.

"Why did you get me up so early during the holidays?" asked Lan sternly.

"Dad's birthday is in eight days," reminded Sarah, "We have to get ready."

"In a few days," replied Lan grumpily getting into bed without taking his clothes off, "Now don't wake me until at least midday or when Mayl arrives, whichever is earliest." In a few moments Lan's distinct snores could be heard coming from the bed.

Sarah walked downstairs where she was virtually force fed breakfast by Hakura who wouldn't let her out until she had eaten a good breakfast. She hurriedly ate it before running out so Hakura couldn't try to make her eat even more. Before long she was sitting on the metroline to SciLab.

"First thing I have to do," she said to Scyler in her PET, "Is to find out what Dad wants most in the world, and if it's possible to get it then I'll get it."

"Knowing your Dad it's world peace," replied Scyler, "By the way, you have two emails from Chaud, one asking what movie you want to see and the other where you'd like to go for dinner and one from Yai saying she's going on a cruise with her Dad and won't be around for a couple of weeks."

"Defeat of the WWW 2 and wherever he wants, and I hope she has a good time on her cruise but I still expect her and Glyde to train well," replied Sarah automatically s Scyler sent the emails, "Now what sort of food does Dad like again?"

Scyler sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Remembrance

MegaMan Battle Network – Dreams Come True

Chapter 2 – Remembrance

Yuchirio picked up the project he'd been working on and examined it closely, he checked the calendar and sighed. Sarah would be running around trying to get things ready for his birthday he knew. It was amazing he thought, how alike the two were even though they had really only met for virtually moments before her death. Reminded by the sudden shock Yuchirio began to search his memories.

They'd never told either of them but Sarah was made for her, then the accident had happened. Just before their fathers birthday Yuchirio had taken her out for his present. She had seen a present across the road and had asked him if she could go look at it. He had said yes and made sure she had looked both ways before she walked across the road.

The next few moments were a blur, a car had sped down the street followed by two police cars. The first car had made straight for her and the next thing that Yuchirio had known, she was lying lifelessly on the floor and one of the police cars had stopped to help. Somehow he made his way to her and had collapsed over his sisters body before a policeman had pulled him off so they could attempt first aid. He knew it was useless but he sat and watched.

The next few days had been heart breaking for the family as they cried as she was linked up to what seemed like hundreds of machines just to keep her alive. They had resisted any attempts to turn off the machines until the point where both he and his father had made the decision that would echo through their lives forever.

He sighed and bent over his work, it may have been possible for him to see her once more, but he knew it was too dangerous to do.

_Unknown Location_

"Is everything in place?" asked a figure in the shadows to a Nebula Lackey.

"Yes master," replied the lackey.

"Is Scyler aware of our plans?" asked the figure.

"No master," replied the lackey, "Our spies say she is unaware so far."

"Ensure she doesn't," replied the figure, "If she finds out it will all be for naught."

"What are your orders master?" asked the lackey.

"Prepare the squad for their mission," replied the figure, "Then prepare our guest room."

"Who is commanding the field troop?" asked the lackey.

"I will do that myself," replied the figure, "After all, it would be rude not to personally extend my invitation to Dr. Hikari would it not?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates and short chapters. A bad combination of real life and writers block. 


	3. Party Time

MegaMan Battle Network – Dreams Come True

Chapter 3 – Party Time

_8 Days Later_

Dr. Hikari ran through the empty parking lot, he'd accidentally stopped over so engrossed in his project that he'd forgotten that it was his own birthday.He heard a clanking noise behind him and turned to investigate, seeing nothing but the cars belonging to the night workers he moved towards his car carefully until he heard a hissing sound. Realising the only thing it could be he sprinted for his car but collapsed from the sleeping gas as he grabbed the handle of the car.

Back at the Hikari house all the preparations for a party were there except for Yuchirio himself.

"When's he going to get here?" asked Lan eyeing the food over for the party, he gingerly reached out for some before Hakura slapped his hand away.

"You know what he's like," replied Hakura, "He'll have forgotten to come home, I'll get in touch with Papa to tell him the time." She walked out to get her PET from the kitchen. "And get away from the food Lan, you too Dex!" The girls laughed as Dex and Lan sat down quickly. It soon stopped as a pale faced Hakura walked in and almost collapsed into a seat.

"Mum what's wrong?" yelled Lan and Sarah rushing over to her.

"Papa says that he left nearly two hours ago," replied Hakura weakly.

The words had barely left her lips before everyone had grabbed their coats and gone to search for the missing Doctor.

Half an hour later Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai and Mamoru stood outside as Chaud's car pulled up and Sarah and Chaud climbed out.

"We couldn't find him anywhere," started Lan breathlessly, "You pair have any luck."

"The desk guard says he saw Dr. Hikari go into the parking lot about three hours ago," replied Chaud calmly, "His car's still there and the computer says that the last car out was over four hours ago.

"Did you scan for his PET?" asked Mayl automatically.

"No use," replied Sarah rolling her eyes, "It would only work if he could respond or if Papa was in his PET."

"So we have a three hour time frame to account for his disappearance," replied Dex, "How are we for kidnap here?"

"How long did it take you to work that out?" asked Yai sarcastically.

"Calm down," replied Chaud, "We'll get on the phone to the Official HQ now and get as many officials as possible on this."

"I thought kidnap was a police matter?" asked Mayl confused, "What do the officials have to do with it?"

"For most people it would be," replied Sarah, "But we are talking about the kidnap of the greatest net scientist here, even Dex can do that math. The bad news is that no official is getting much sleep tonight."

"Oh boy," replied Lan, "No sleep and it's all footwork, just great."


	4. Calling All Defenders

MegaMan Battle Network – Dreams come True

Chapter 4 – Calling all Defenders!

_1 hour later - ?_

"Is everything proceeding as planned?" asked Regal.

"As you predicted Lord Regal," replied the drone, "They're so busy looking for Dr. Hikari that they've only left minimal defences on the Network."

"And how is our esteemed guest?" asked Regal.

"The medics said that it will take at least another four hours to sleep off the gas."

"Then proceed with the next stage of the plan, and ensure _she_ won't find out until it's too late."

"Yes Lord Regal!"

_8 hours later – Hikari House_

Lan, Mayl, Yai, Chaud and Dex were sat in Lan's living room where the uneaten party feast remained. Hakura had been taken to bed after they had returned and was fast asleep, Sarah had risked going online to check some leads, and had left specific orders that no one else was to go online unless it was an absolute emergency. Mayl and Yai lay asleep on the sofa and chair whilst Dex sat in a corner eating out of nervousness. Lan and Chaud were standing over a table shifting and examining various net maps and discussing plans.

"It can't be as bad as it sounds," commented Lan, "I mean, taking over the entire net isn't an easy job."

"But we made it easier by removing most of the officials from the net to look for your dad," replied Chaud, " Nebula were able to just walk in and take over."

"This is useless," replied Lan, "How can we just sit here and wait."

"We were given our orders," replied Chaud, "Like it or not we stay off the net until further orders."

"How come Sarah could break those orders then?" piped up Dex from the corner.

"She's more powerful than MegaMan or Protoman," replied Lan, "She has the best chance of survival."

"Barely," replied Sarah from the doorway. She stood out of breath holding her left arm limp.

"How bad is it?" asked Chaud.

"Worse than predicted," she replied," DarkNavis and Viruses everywhere. Even in Net City."

"Any good news?" asked Lan.

"Yeah," replied Sarah, "Wake up the girls you pair and drop that food Dex. I met FootMan online, Famous has issued a call. And we're all invited."

_Halve an Hour Later – Electopia Docks_

Chaud, Lan, Mayl, Yai, Dex and Sarah stood at the docks in thick coats waiting for a boat to take them to where Mr. Famous was holed up. Everyone but Sarah, who had only put the coat on to save argument, was shivering.

"Where's this boat then?" asked Mayl stamping her feet, "It's freezing out here."

"I don't see why me and Mayl have to come," commented Yai, "I'm not cut out for fighting."

"If Mr. Famous puts a call out you go," replied Chaud shivering, "Although he could hurry with a boat."

"He wouldn't have requested you if he didn't think you could help," commented Lan.

"It's here," announced Sarah watching the horizon. Moments later the boat pulled up and a wooden ramp lowered to the bay.

"Password," barked the man at the top of the ramp.

"You cannot appreciate the good unless you experience the bad," yelled Sarah in reply, "Six to board!"

"Right," replied the man, "Get on, Famous wants us to hurry, your the last lot and he won't start without you!"

They boarded the boat and pulled off to Oran Isle.


End file.
